


Accidental Kiss

by writingfortheboyfs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfortheboyfs/pseuds/writingfortheboyfs
Summary: Michael slung his bag on his shoulder and walked over to Jeremy to give him a quick bro-hug goodbye, as they always did. But something went wrong because as their bodies collided so did their lips.Towards the end of game night at Jeremy’s the boys’ lips accidentally touch, leading to awkwardness and romantic confessions. Inspired by episode four of the series Love By Chance. I may continue this in the future.





	Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So unlike my previous fic this one is only slightly NSFW, and mostly Fluff. It's not very long but I may continue it in the future. Specifically I may add a Smut scene following this one if I have the energy. Please lemme know what you think. If you have any prompts or requests feel free to send me an ask on tumblr @ writingfortheboyfs.

Michael watched as Jeremy struggled with the boss level of the video game they had spent the last few weeks playing intensely. He watched the way his friend’s brow furrowed in concentration, and the way his arms and body would move as he pressed the controller buttons wildly. Michael enjoyed watching Jeremy. He always had. **  
**

Sometimes Michael would have to remind himself of how lucky he was to have Jeremy in his life. And also how rightfully angry he still should be over Jeremy ignoring him during the Squip-cident. Michael would often forget it even happened, their day to day lives hadn’t changed very much, besides the addition of some new friends.

But there were other times when Michael would be wrapped with anxiety where he couldn’t think about anything else. He would still sometimes have nightmares about that night at the Halloween party, and the night of the school play. Things could have ended differently. And he could have lost Jeremy forever.

Jeremy let out a frustrated groan as he placed his head in his hands in failure. Michael chuckled and gave him a supportive pat on the back. Jeremy was still a sore loser.

“I don’t think we’re ever gonna beat this guy!” Jeremy lamented, lying back onto his bed. Michael joined him on the bed with a grin.

“Nah man, we’ll get him.” Michael responded.

Michael found himself looking at Jeremy once again. He watched the way his abdomen would rise and fall has he breathed. He thought about how welcoming Jeremy’s small stomach looked, he wished he could rest his head there.

Michael had loved Jeremy since they were children. Neither of them had been the best at interacting with other kids when they were younger. But they had been able to form a connection anyway. Michael still regularly thought back to a day a few years ago when he had been crying about another kid pushing him over and Jeremy had quickly kissed him to cheer him up. They’d never talked about. Michael knew logically that it had probably been the act of a child who didn’t know better, and that Jeremy was straight. But ever since that day Michael knew there was nobody else he would ever love.

Michael treasured quiet moments like this one. But he was also aware that it was beginning to get late and he would need to head home. He sighed deeply as he checked his phone to confirm his suspicion.

“Hey man, I better get going.” Michael announced as he got up from the bed.

“Oh okay.” Jeremy replied as he also sat up.

Michael walked to the other side of the room to collect his bag and when he turned around Jeremy was standing also. Michael slung his bag on his shoulder and walked over to Jeremy to give him a quick bro-hug goodbye, as they always did. But something went wrong because as their bodies collided so did their lips.

 _Oh my God!_ Michael quickly pulled back. Their lips had touched. His lips and touched the lips of Jeremy Heere. Admittedly it was brief and definitely not romantic, but still. They had technically kissed.

The air was thick with awkwardness as both boys stood in silence, pointedly avoiding eye contact. Neither boy said anything and Michael thought that maybe he should just leave. He suddenly felt guilty, he knew it wasn’t his fault, but he didn’t want to make his friend uncomfortable. Why couldn’t he just move on already? And yet that brief touch had felt amazing and his heart felt like it was going to melt.

Eventually their eyes met and they silently stared at each other. Michael’s eyes couldn’t help but linger on Jeremy’s lips. Michael was struggling to breathe normally, he had no idea what to do. As he looked at Jeremy he swore he could see a similar inner fight taking place. Jeremy was blushing and his eyes also travelled to Michael’s lips, and now Michael was freaking out. He had to be imagining it. And yet somehow both boys were slowly leaning forward once more. Michael’s brain completely stopped functioning and his eyes fluttered shut.

Their lips met once again but this time it was soft and gentle. It was still awkward and there was no movement or heat. But it definitely felt romantic to Michael, as his heart was fluttering away.

After a few moments both boys naturally pulled away once more, their lips sticking very slightly as they were removed from one another. They were staring silently at each other again. Michael was so confused. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt a familiar heat pooling inside of himself. Jeremy broke the eye contact and Michael felt a rush of panic and embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry. Please don’t be mad at me!” Michael blurted out. Jeremy looked at him again in confusion.

“Why would I be mad at you?” Jeremy responded softly.

“Because I know you’re straight and stuff.” Michael awkwardly rubbed his arm,

“You haven’t done anything wrong.” Jeremy took a deep breath. “I-I don’t know how I feel.”

“I know how I feel.” Michael replied. Jeremy looked at him nervously, willing him to continue. “I…I think I like you as more than a friend.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened and his blush deepened. He awkwardly fiddled with his hands. Michael suddenly felt like he had nothing to lose.

“I think about you all the time.” Michael continued as Jeremy just helplessly stared at him. “I always want to be with you. I’m always worried about you. I like playing video games with you. I like when we’ll silently hold each other as we watch films. I like your face. And your cheeks. And your eyes.” Jeremy looked completely lost for words and Michael felt his courage waning. “H-how do you feel?”

“I don’t know.” Jeremy whispered. “But I know your lips are soft and I think I want to kiss you again.”

Michael felt like he was going to burst or faint or something. He had never felt so happy. His heart felt constricted as it tried to break free. He was completely overwhelmed and before he was even aware of it tears were rolling down his cheeks. He looked away out of embarrassment.

“Michael what’s wrong?” Jeremy asked placing his hands on Michael’s shoulders. “Please look at me, Micah?”

At the mention of his old nickname from when they were children Michael hiccuped. He suddenly felt a soft hand on his cheek and allowed it to slowly guide his face back to Jeremy who was now even closer. They looked at each other in silence again, the same heat returning to the air around them. Jeremy hadn’t removed his hand and Michael felt fingers softly caress his cheek. Michael couldn’t breathe again as his eyes softly switched between Jeremy’s eyes and lips. It felt like the whole world had stopped. It was just the two of them and this perfect, terrifying moment. Michael couldn’t take it anymore.

“Can I kiss you again?” Michael barely whispered.

Jeremy softly nodded his head. Both boys slowly leaned towards each other, closing their eyes. This time when their lips touched there was movement and passion. Their lips parted and returned frantically, teeth clacking into each other every now and again. Michael’s arms wrapped around Jeremy’s hips and he pulled the boy’s body flat against his. He felt Jeremy moan as Jeremy’s other hand found its way into Michael’s hair, gripping tightly.

Eventually the boys parted again both breathing heavily. They softly smiled at each other bashfully.

“I’m sorry I’m such a bad kisser.” Michael said.

“No you’re not.” Jeremy responded earnestly. He looked down and then back up at Michael, biting his lip. “It’s late, maybe you should stay over tonight?”

“Are you sure?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, I think we have some stuff to talk about.” Jeremy smiled.


End file.
